orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaka Hirohide
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Tanaka Hirohide '''Alias(es): '''Hakuei '''Place of birth: '''Honolulu, Hawaii '''Date of birth: '''December 16, 2175 (26) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese 'Height: '''6'0" '''Weight: '''128 lbs. '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Sexuality: '''Unknown '''Marital Status: '''Unknown '''Family: ' *Biological Father (Unknown) *Tanaka Mari (Mother) *Tanaka Masahiro (Step-father) Abilities Regenerative Healing Born with this power, Hakuei possesses the natural ability to heal wounds and other forms of physical damage at a far greater rate than humans. The speed at which he fully recovers varies depending on the type of wound or infection, larger or more serious physical traumas requiring more time to heal. Advanced healing leaves him extremely resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins, but he does suffer the immediate effects of such. His aging process is significantly slowed as well, thus prolonging his physical wellness. This healing ability is so potent that his blood can be used as a topical treatment for minor injuries and taken in minute injections as a healing agent for others. Too much would be deadly. Enhanced Physical Capabilities After being injected with Serum 16, these abilities were artificially created. As part of military regimen, the serum enhanced Hakuei's physical performance. Such talents include running at higher speeds, high stamina and endurance, faster reflexes, finely-tuned agility, hypersensitive five senses, quicker thought processes, and an increase in physical strength than normal humans. After being subjected to many test serums and experiments, this particular concoction proved a match for his healing powers. Unable to neutralize and reject the effect of the drug, his body was forced to adapt to the changes it brought about. The serum to improve his physical performance caused a chemical disharmony in the brain, sending him into a berserker mode in times of duress and elevated adrenaline levels in battle. *Commonly referred to as the Messiah Complex among the scientific party involved in his testing, Hakuei becomes an uncontrollable and murderous force that doggedly pursues his target and rarely stops until it is obtained and eliminated. In this feral rage, he has proven to be extremely dangerous to both enemy and civilian alike. Nothing will be spared. This sudden loss of conscience lasts until he tires, adrenaline decreases as the brain tries to right the state of his body, or until he has made a successful kill. Pain Immunity As a side effect of his mental defect, Hakuei gains temporary immunity to pain only when he is in his beserker mode. Neurological receptors are jammed, transmitting only crucial battle information to the brain rather than the necessary information for preservation of the body. Once it wears off, all inflicted injuries are felt Miscellaneous Biography Before Evolen Born a bastard child from an illicit love affair between his married mother and an unknown man, Hakuei’s early life wasn’t that of the usual child. His father by marriage, Tanaka Masahiro, was a leading and highly publicized military official that helped to oversee the early testing of Serum 16 on soldiers. His mother, Tanaka Mari, was the headstrong inheritor of her father's farm on Lana'i. Before Hakuei’s birth, both his mother and father were married but not without their troubles. His mother had lost her advocacy for the Orion serum when she started to realize the increase in crime injectees caused. Her husband however, remained strong in his post and continued on with the pioneering of evolving the human species. When desperate tries to persuade him to resign from Serum 16 involvement had all but failed, Mari attempted a scandal to ruin her husband’s image by publicly revealing the mutual secret between she and Masahiro that her pregnancy with Hakuei was with another man’s child, not her husband. Despite his wife’s infidelity, Masahiro covered up the disgrace by continuing to claim Hakuei as his own like he had all along. He’d started to shape Hakuei’s future right from the womb. In a public feed to all the islands, he stated that Hakuei would take his place as commander in chief of the military when he was of age and serve as a positive figurehead for Serum 16. Hakuei’s early life was lived under scrutinizing eyes. He’d attended school as any relatively normal child would, but much of his time was divided between it and ROTC training under his father. It was rare for him to have time to play and enjoy his childhood like other boys and girls his age. Surviving the Evolen Disaster Serum 16 had been developed just as Hakuei turned 16. By the time he was 17, it had been seized for testing on military soldiers and in 2193 he was ushered into enlistment by his father at the age of 18. Receiving the early dosage of the original serum later in the second year of its testing, Hakuei’s synthetic abilities had started to form. The seemingly good intentions of his father were anything but. He’d carried a long-lasting and bitter resentment for the child that was not his own as well as his wife. Because his role in Serum 16 development and distribution was so great, he was forced to take more subtle methods of eliminating Hakuei. Under the pretense of turning the boy into a future sovereign and prestigious soldier, he’d insisted Serum 16 be tested on his son and sent him to the front lines of dangerous conflicts. It was there that he’d proven himself to be a prominent and strong military figure that was quite efficient in the handling and eliminating of volatile, extremely dangerous evolved humans. In attempting to kill his son, Masahiro had instead created a perfect and imperfect weapon of warfare. The signs of mental disturbance in Hakuei showed up around 2196, increasing in frequency just before the summer of 2197. Deeming him an unfit soldier on the grounds of constant insubordination, unbridled aggression, recklessness, and unpredictable behavior, he was immediately discharged much to his father's satisfaction. Where Masahiro had assumed Hakuei's future was successfully ruined, he abandoned him and left him to die in his unstable state. As the year progressed into chaos, Hakuei adopted his own agenda and became a rogue doing what he needed to in order to survive. In his free time he travels from island to island and bounties criminals, pirates and general low-lives that threaten daily life for harmless citizens but it appears to be for his own selfish purposes. At times he even causes trouble for no other reason than to entertain himself. No one knows his true reasons or agenda. His main stomping grounds are in Maui where he's made a solitary existence, but he frequents his family residence on Lana’i to terrorize his father on occasion and deals with pirates on Molokai for various things. More often than not, he prefers to be on Kaua'i for months at a time for fun. Public Knowledge *Hakuei is well-recognized as the son of Tanaka Masahiro and an adept military figure. *His motives are unclear. It is often debated whether he is a danger to society or a lawless calvary, thus levels of trust with him vary. *He specializes in weapons and sniping. *He is constantly seen with an F1 Savannah cat at his heels or on his shoulders. *He often changes his hair color, style of dress, and blatantly displays his tattoos. It isn't confirmed whether his eccentric mannerisms are naturally occurring or a result of Serum 16. Private Information *His feline companion Luce/Lux (Lucifel) was a test animal; possesses enhanced feline qualities and is highly intelligent. He is capable of making sense of English letters and can read to a small degree. *Deals with pirates and the black market. Category:Characters Category:Combination Abilities Category:Rapid Regeneration Category:Feral Mind Category:Immunity